So violento So macabro
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ella tenia una extraña obsecion, el no la amaba, ella no lo entendia, un tragico final para los tres, ¿que locuras te hace cometer el amor? - Mal Summary ChronaxSoulxMaka Rompamos con el Canon! One-shot


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no a Atsushi Okubo, la historia fue sacada de mi loca y retorcida imaginación, ¿ustedes creen que debo de ir al psicólogo…?**

_Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió en un momento de suma aburrición y calor, por no decir que estoy partiéndome el cerebro para continuar mis historias… en fin, espero y les guste, este es un fic de _**Rompamos el Canon**_, por que no creo que vaya a haber un fic como este en un buen de tiempo… sin mas, ¡el fic!_

* * *

**Canción para escuchar: **So Violento So Macabro – Panda

* * *

**So Violento So Macabro**

**Chrona POV**

_"Así soy yo_

_te tengo amor obsesivo, un poco tétrico"_

Río mientras veo como la sangre mancha las paredes color crema.

Río mientras veo como la sangre mancha tu alfombra, tu ropa, su ropa, mi mano, mi cuchillo, mi rostro, tu rostro… su rostro.

Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer esto.

A mi mejor amiga… a mi amado.

Corto mis muñecas con el mismo cuchillo con el que atravesé tu corazón y su corazón, y mientras la sangre fluye fuera de mi, no logro evitar recordar el motivo por el que estamos así…

Nos hicimos amigos después del ataque del kishin, tú aun no me perdonabas del todo la herida que te había provocado, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo olvidaste. Me dejaste entrar en tu corazón, no como una novia o una amante, si no como tu amiga.

Pero a pesar de eso, yo era feliz.

Dentro de mí surgía un extraño sentimiento, el cual desconocía y el cual molestaba a Ragnarok, quien siempre salía de mi espalda para golpearme y molestarme por tener esto en mi corazón.

No me di cuenta de lo que era, hasta que escuche a Maka decirlo: _Amor._

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Te amaba? ¿Yo, una chica tímida que siempre se esconde de todo y que no sabe lidiar con nada? Pues al parecer si, te amaba, te amo y te amare.

Le pedí ayuda a Maka, mi mejor amiga, la persona que mas te conocía. Y aunque ella insistió en saber la identidad de la persona que me hacia sentir este extraño sentimiento, nunca se lo dije. No se por que, simplemente me quede callada.

Maka me ayudo, me dijo que hacer, cuando y donde, me vistió con ropa_ "para la ocasión"_ e incluso deje que me maquillara. Y debo admitir que por primera vez, desde que deje a Medusa, me sentí bonita.

Ya no era la tímida Chrona, la que siempre se ocultaba de todos. No, ahora era otra persona, otra _yo._

Te cite en el parque, al fin me había armado de valor para decirte mis sentimientos.

Pero justo cuando llegue al lugar, justo cuando iba a rodear el árbol que había en la esquina del parque, te vi. Y lo que vi me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Ahí, justo en el lugar donde te había citado estabas tú, _besándote_, con _otra_ que no era _yo_. Estabas besándote con Maka.

Interrumpí su momento con lágrimas en los ojos. Maka me pidió disculpas, alegando que ella no sabía que eras tú al que yo amaba con locura, tú la defendiste, y me dijiste que el _"tú y yo"_ jamás se va a usar, que tu no me amabas, ni me amarías.

Me fui de ahí con el alma destrozada y el corazón hecho añicos.

Ragnarok me dijo en más de una ocasión que les diera su merecido, yo me negué al principio. Maka insistió en hablar conmigo, pero yo no la escuche. La odie, la odie como nunca había odiado a alguien en mi vida.

Y después de una semana, decidí hacerle caso a Ragnarok.

Fui a su departamento. Maka me abrió la puerta, feliz de que al fin todo se fuera a solucionar, aunque claro, ella no sabia que era lo que se iba a solucionar. Tú y ella me pidieron disculpas, y cuando bajaron la guardia inicie con mi plan bien elaborado.

Atravesé el pecho de Maka con mi cuchillo, matándola rápidamente. Tú la tomaste en brazos y empezaste a gritarme el por que había hecho eso. Yo simplemente te dije que si no era conmigo, con nadie ibas a estar. Intentaste matarme con tu brazo convertido en guadaña, pero fui más hábil y te atravesé el pecho. Me dolió, si, pero era lo mejor.

Y ahora henos aquí, yo muriendo lentamente a tu lado, junto a tu frío cadáver. Tome tu mano mientras que mi corazón latía cada vez más lento, acabando así con mi vida.

Al fin le pondríamos fin al sufrir.

Reí nuevamente, ¿es mi imaginación o tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata?

Voltee a ver a la luna através de la ventana, la cual reía junto a mí en esta tétrica noche.

Es verdad, tengo un amor obsesivo y un poco tétrico…

¿Verdad, mi amor?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
